the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
El Comandante
El Comandante (real name Rodrigo Alvarez) is a general in Division 9 who secretly betrays his country to end the bloodshed between the Eternals and Division 9. It was his idea to propose a truce between the Eternals and Division 9 to prevent any more collateral casualties. Rodrigo was eventually assassinated by Corvus after it was discovered that the former had a hand in murdering the latter's wife Miriam. Biography Military career Not much is known about Rodrigo's early life. However, it is known that he joined the military at the age of 21. War on the Eternals Sometime after the coup against Nicolas Maduro, Rodrigo was selected by the remnants of Maduro's government to lead Division 9 during the Venezuelan Civil War, which was fought to a bloody stalemate between Division 9 and the Eternals. Much to the outrage of Maduro loyalists, Rodrigo proposed a truce after Maduro was overthrown, allowing him to be an associate of the Eternals while Division 9 made sure the Eternals kept their end of the bargain. However, unbeknownst to the Eternals, Rodrigo secretly planned to assassinate El Toro once he outlived his usefulness, allowing him to retake control of the Venezuelan government and turn it into a military dictatorship. Death After it was discovered that Rodrigo had a hand in murdering Miriam Foxwell, wife of Charles Foxwell, Rodrigo was targeted, along with his family, in a brutal revenge mission. After killing several major lieutenants under Rodrigo's command, Charles, operating under the name Corvus, killed Rodrigo's son Guillermo, a secondary commander of Division 9, by blowing up his car with a drone. Corvus eventually confronted Rodrigo in a massive shootout at his hideout. After killing his way through multiple Division 9 soldiers, an incensed Corvus went on an angry rant against Rodrigo for ruining his "happy life", while Rodrigo retorted that he did what he was convinced was best for his country. Corvus retorted that he merely betrayed his country to feed his own ego, before killing Rodrigo by shooting him in the throat. Days later, his wife Marian committed suicide out of grief. Personal details Personality On the surface, Rodrigo seemed to be a loyal man who loved his country, with an alleged sense of patriotism. However, all this was found to be a lie after Rodrigo made his truce with the Eternals, showing his true colors as a corrupt opportunist, who betrayed his country without a second thought for his own ends, hiding it under the pretense of "doing what is best for the nation." He was also a conniving man, having either directly participated in or contributed to acts of bribery with the cartel. However, everything that he did was part of a much bigger plot, as he plotted to assassinate El Toro after he outlived his usefulness, with the intention of restoring Venezuela to a Socialist nation, similar to how it was under Maduro. When Corvus confronted him about his treason, Rodrigo showed no remorse or regret for his actions, even going so far as to rationalizing them, much to the fury of Corvus, who executed him as retribution for the death of his wife, as well as avenging the numerous people he betrayed and backstabbed when he colluded with the Eternals. Physical appearance Rodrigo is a man in his fifties, standing at 5'10" with a stocky body. He has a mustache on his face and he is almost bald, with patches of gray hair along his scalp. Habits and beliefs Rodrigo is a Socialist. He used to be a huge supporter of Maduro, but after the coup, he saw fighting the Eternals as a lost cause and decided to ally with them instead. Rodrigo is an atheist, having the typical Marxist view of religion (that religion is an opium for the masses). It is also implied that he wanted to revert Venezuela back to a Socialist nation, a return to the Maduro regime. Abilities *'Master marksman': As a soldier in the Venezuelan military, Rodrigo is quite skilled with firearms handling, able to demonstrate his firearms knowledge during his shootout with Corvus. *'Master marital artist': Due to his background as a soldier in the Venezuelan military, Rodrigo is quite proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Despite his old age, he is quite a formidable opponent, able to hold his own during his fight with Corvus, despite being ten years older than him. *'Tactician': As a general of Division 9, Rodrigo was excellent when it came to coordinating battles against both the Eternals and the Righteous Crusaders. Equipment Weapons *'Beretta M9A1': A customized Beretta M9A1 was El Comandante's personal sidearm throughout his career as a general for Division 9. After he was killed, Corvus gave the customized Beretta to Edward Maglio, saying he wasn't interested in keeping it as a souvenir. Category:Characters